


Thoughts

by Moone_writes



Category: Star Stable
Genre: This is very short, and vague lol, i dunno, others are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moone_writes/pseuds/Moone_writes
Summary: “Catherine”, I sighed, “Who are you? Why were they talking so much about you? You were obviously important, but why?”Aka. Just the MC trying to figure out some stuff
Kudos: 3





	Thoughts

“Catherine”, I sighed, “Who are you? Why were they talking so much about you? You were obviously important, but why?”

I was laying in the grass of the The Everwind Fields, trying to read a book, and very much failing. And for once it wasn’t because the book was boring, or because I was bored, but rather because of a deep worry building in my stomach and slowly crawling its way into my chest. 

If she only had more time. Then I could have asked her. Why do important people always speak in riddles? I sighed again and slammed my book shut and threw it at the ground. 

“Maybe I should try to talk to Evergray or Avalon. They would probably know something.” But they both needed their own time to grieve. Especially Avalon, considering his little “forbitten love” situation with her. And as we all know Evergray is definitely the annoying brother.

Linda would probably have loved a detective case , but I didn’t feel like admitting to her that I couldn’t read, since she was the one who told me to do it. But I picked up the book, and shoved it in my bag, then I got up and started walking back to the Vineyard.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first work I've ever posted. I just wrote it in class a couple weeks ago and felt good about it. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
